


these moments with you

by galaxylee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Jaemin is mentioned but that's the only other person mentioned, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, a nervous hyuck and a sleepy mark, i cant tag things seriously, markhyuck, mcdonalds run at 2am bc why not, oh and they're roommates, soft babies, uhh hyuck just loves mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylee/pseuds/galaxylee
Summary: donghyuck just really loves to do things with mark and middle of the night food runs are no exception; two am also brings out the honesty in people.





	these moments with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i wrote this and really had no idea where i was going with it but i was happy with the outcome :') this is really just markhyuck being soft for one another ! i hope u enjoy it! leave a comment if you'd like and kudos are appreciated!

Donghyuck felt himself roll on his back as his sleep-filled eyes began to flutter open. Stretching both arms out above his head and exhales deeply before reaching for his cell phone that was placed on the bedside table next to him. Positing the phone in front of his face, he pressed the lock button on his phone and watched the screen illuminate and reads the time; ‘1:47’ AM. 

Sighing, he placed his phone back down on the table in its previous position and rolled back over in an attempt to fall asleep. Minutes passed by and Donghyuck finds himself growing restless and unable to sleep; he tries turning from side to side and even laying on his stomach in a desperate attempt to return to his slumber, but nothing works. With a puff of air escaping his lips, Donghyuck sits up in his bed for a good minute before deciding to go to the kitchen because he could feel himself becoming hungry as time passed. He quickly grabs his phone and looks at the time once more, taking notice of the fact that only 15 minutes had passed during his unsuccessful attempt to sleep. 

Once Donghyuck reaches the kitchen, he opens the refrigerator and stares into it blankly, squinting at first due to the change in lighting as the bulb in the fridge was far brighter than he remembered. He looks around taking in the sight of the contents that fill it; nothing was appealing enough to eat and he didn’t really feel like cooking in his shared apartment at 2 in the morning. 

Donghyuck shared the apartment with his best friend Mark. They had met in his freshman year of college when the two had been assigned to work on a project together in their sociology class and instantly clicked. Mark had been one of the first people that Donghyuck had become friends with when he started attending university and was incredibly thankful for Mark because he had met a wonderful group of friends through him; he fit in with them perfectly. To Donghyuck, one of the biggest surprises was to see how sociable Mark really was because when the pair first met, the older boy was extremely shy and reserved. Donghyuck had learned shortly after though, that as soon as Mark felt comfortable around you, he was literally the biggest dork but he truly had a beautiful personality. 

Perhaps, Donghyuck had a little bit of a crush on the other boy, but nobody but Jaemin would ever need to know about that. Especially because Mark was waaay out of his league or at least that’s what Donghyuck told himself to try and get over his inevitable growing crush he had on Mark Lee. 

 

It didn’t work. 

 

As the two grew closer, the feelings that Hyuck had for Mark only continued to grow and become more intense. What started off as a tinsey-tiny little amount of infatuation had turned into a full blown crush. The kind of crush where he found himself laughing at every single joke the other makes even when they weren’t in anyway funny. The type of crush where no matter how many times he would see Mark, he would never get enough, he would always find something new to love about the older boy. Donghyuck was completely and utterly whipped for Mark and there was nothing that he could do to get over it; especially because there was no way that he would ever tell Mark about the crush he had on him, nope, not happening, no thank you. 

Donghyuck sighs, closing the door to the refrigerator and running his right hand through his hair. Before he could process what was happening, he found himself standing outside of the bedroom door to Mark’s room. He thought to himself about what exactly he was planning on doing because he hadn’t even realy thought about it to be honest. Hyuck held his hands together in front of him and contemplated for a moment if he was really about to wake Mark up and ask him to drive them to McDonald’s because throughout his search for food he decided that he was really craving chicken nuggets and some ice cream. 

Donghyuck, do not wake Mark up for food, you know how he is when he doesn’t sleep enough. He scolded himself internally in an attempt to talk himself out of the decision he had already made. But then again, chicken nuggets sound really good right about now and Mark can’t be that mad, can he?” The one-sided internal debate went on for another minute or so before he exhaled softly and knocked lightly on the older boys door. 

He didn’t hear any noise coming from the inside of the bedroom and almost turned around to make a run for his room and pretend that none of this had happened but just as he was turning on his heel, he was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of Mark’s door knob turning and opening. 

“Donghyuck,” He heard Mark speak as he was opening the door, and god was Mark’s raspy voice one of his favorite sounds. “What time is it? Are you okay?” Mark asked while bringing one hand up to his face and wiping his eye gently as if to wipe the sleep away. 

Donghyuck just stood there frozen looking at the older boy with his mouth slightly parted. He hadn’t thought this entire plan through and his mind was not working at the moment because he was far too distracted by the sight in front of him. Mark was wearing grey adidas sweatpants with a fitted white t-shirt. Donghyuck also took notice of the fact that he had put on his glasses before coming to the door because he couldn’t help but find himself thinking about how cute Mark looked with his round glasses. Donghyuck couldn’t believe how effortlessly attractive Mark was; bare-faced and disheveled hair messed up from sleep was beautiful on Mark, he thought. 

“Donghyuck, did you hear me?” Mark questioned once more forcefully tearing Donghyuck from his thoughts and leaving him caught of guard. 

“I-, uh,” Donghyuck began, trying to remember what Mark had asked of him before momentarily blanking out. “It’s like 2:15 in the morning and yes, I’m okay, Mark.” Donghyuck could feel his mouth go dry at the sudden realization that he was about to ask his roommate and crush to go to get food at 2am when both of them had things to do the next day. “I’m just uh, I have a question.” Donghyuck managed to complete an almost coherent sentence as he continued to regain his composure. 

“I’m not going to question why you’re awake at 2 in the morning because your sleeping patterns are far from normal, but what’s your question?” Mark laughed softly as he spoke because hell, he wasn’t wrong. Donghyuck did have the worst sleeping habits; he either slept 2 hours a night or for 14 hours, it really was something he needed to fix at some point. 

“Oh, well,” Donghyuck started, trying to think of the best way to put his request. “I just wanted to know if we could go get McDonald’s,” He decided just flat out asking was his best bet, not that he really thought Mark would go for it anyways. “I’m really hungry,” Donghyuck made sure to emphasize the world ‘really’ as a form of persuasion. “And honestly I don’t feel like cooking right now and I really want some chicken nuggets, so, uh, yeah.” He finished speaking and pulled his lips into a tight smile. He stood nervously but felt himself ease a bit as he watched as Mark’s lips curved upwards and into a soft smile. 

With a smile painted across his face, Mark chuckled lightly while shaking his head gently. “You woke me up at 2 in the morning because you’re craving chicken nuggets is what you’re saying.” Donghyuck knew that Mark wasn’t upset with him but the way that he worded it was replaying in his head and he was nervous to speak, so all he did was nod a small ‘yes’ to confirm that Mark had his actions correct. 

Mark shook his head and rested one hand on his nape before laughing again. “Lee Donghyuck, you’re really something else, aren’t you?” He whispered more to himself than anything else, but it was just loud enough for Hyuck to hear. 

Donghyuck offered a shy smile in response and tried to ignore the heat that was rushing through his body and up to his cheeks as he processed and replayed Mark’s previous words. The effect that Mark had on Donghyuck was one that Donghyuck himself didn’t even completely understand. Donghyuck watched as Mark walked over to the entrance of their apartment and grabbed a pair of shoes; black vans to be exact. Mark slipped his shoes on with ease and quickly tied the laces before turning back towards Donghyuck. “Let’s go, Hyuck,” Mark called out to him and Donghyuck found himself walking towards the older boy without hesitation, stopping once he was just a bit too close to Mark. “Uh, you need to put shoes on.” Mark reminded him kindly while laughing softly. 

Donghyuck looked down at his feet and felt all of the heat in his body raise and land promptly in his face, embarrassment coursing through his body. “Eh, I thought I’d just go like this,” Donghyuck joked in a desperate attempt to hide his real feelings because honestly, he had gotten a little too distracted and was ready to walk out of the house without shoes on. “Kidding, Markie, I’m kidding.” Hyuck teased with a dramatic tone as he bent down and put his shoes on; what Donghyuck didn’t notice was the shade of red that appeared on Mark’s cheeks when he heard the nickname. 

“Okay, shoe’s are on, next stop McDonald’s.” Mark proclaimed as if he were talking to a group of people when in reality it was just the two of them, this caused a small fit of laughter to erupt from the younger boy. 

“You’re literally the biggest dork I’ve ever met, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck joked as he followed behind Mark, to which Mark just pouted at the youngers comment. 

The car ride to McDonald’s was short and generally uneventful besides the thoughts running wild through Hyuck’s mind. While Mark listened to the music that was playing from his car radio and Donghyuck scrolled through his phone aimlessly laughing at a meme here and there to try and distract himself. Donghyuck did take notice however, of the way Mark tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing through the speakers and the way he sang the lyrics softly to himself. Donghyuck thought he had a really pretty voice, sure he had heard a ton of amazing singers before, but Mark’s voice was pure and raw and he could listen to it everyday. There was just something about Mark’s voice that made Donghyuck feel at peace when he listed to it. 

“We’re here, inside or drive-thru?” Mark asked and Donghyuck pondered for a moment before deciding that they had drove all the way there so they might as well go inside and eat comfortably. 

Mark obliged and found a parking spot near the entrance so that they wouldn’t have to walk to far since it was the middle of the night after all. “I’ll race you!” Hyuck exclaimed before starting to run up towards the door. 

 

“Donghyuck, we’re literally less than 15 feet away from the door.” Mark responded but found himself chasing after the younger boy anyways. 

“So,” Donghyuck teased as he reached the door, turning around and facing Mark as he also reached the door. “You still ran after me and I still won!” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at Mark before opening the door and walking inside and up to the self-serve machine. 

Donghyuck tapped the screen and placed his order before looking to Mark and asking him what he wanted to eat. Donghyuck had ordered a 20 piece chicken nugget, medium fries and a small cup of ice cream with chocolate syrup. Mark looked at the screen and scrolled through the options for a minute before deciding on a cheeseburger and an oreo McFlurry. Donghyuck quickly grabbed his phone and placed it against the card reader before Mark could try and pay because Mark always tried to pay for everything and honestly Donghyuck was really starting to feel guilty about not paying for things. “Hyuck, I would’ve paid for it.” Mark tried to protest as he watched Donghyuck grab the receipt from the printer on the side of the machine. 

“I know you would’ve but I wanted to pay! I mean I did basically drag you out here at 2am all because I wanted food.” Donghyuck explained while walking towards a table in the corner of the nearly empty restaurant. 

“You didn’t drag me here against my will but whatever you say, Hyuck.” Mark laughed at the scenario that was playing out in front of him and maybe, just maybe he found the whole thing a little (read: extremely) cute. 

The food arrives within a minute or two of them sitting down and Donghyuck is visibly excited to say the least. Donghyuck opens up the box of chicken nuggets and Mark immediately reaches his hand out and grabs one from the box before popping it into his mouth. Donghyuck looks at him with faux shock written on his face and puts one hand on his chest before sighing dramatically. “Mark Lee, if you wanted chicken nuggets then you should’ve gotten them for yourself,” Mark throws his head back laughing because Hyuck truly was something else. “I’m serious, I was really excited about these chicken nuggets.” Donghyuck protests and Mark stops laughing and looks Donghyuck straight in the eyes before pouting at the younger; Donghyuck felt his hands grow hot and nerves kicked in. 

“Hyuckie, I just wanted one.” Mark put an emphasis on the nickname which caused Hyuck to roll his eyes at the older boy and throw a chicken nugget at him. 

 

“Here, now leave my nuggets alone.” Donghyuck laughed out while he threw another nugget at him, which Mark surprisingly caught and ate without hesitation. 

Donghyuck put his guard up immediately which was the cause of the flying chicken nuggets because he couldn’t let Mark see how hearing the him say Hyuckie or seeing him pout made him react. How the nickname alone made his heart beat out of his chest, how it made his mouth go dry and his palms become sweaty. As much as Donghyuck tried to hide the effect that Mark had on him, he couldn’t hide the tint of red that bloomed on his cheeks and the way he was unable to maintain eye contact with Mark after hearing it. Mark took notice of the sudden change in attitude but didn’t say anything because he wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment or just maybe, there was the tiniest chance that perhaps Hyuck liked him the way he liked Hyuck. That can’t be it, Mark. He reasoned internally with himself while attempting to push the sliver of hope he had created for himself away. 

Truthfully, Mark wouldn’t jeopardize his sleep for most people, it really was a short list; his mom and dad, and Lee Donghyuck. Mark had a huge soft spot for Donghyuck and the year long crush on the younger did not help that whatsoever. Mark watched the way Donghyuck’s eyes would crinkle when he laughed or smiled real big, he noticed the way Donghyuck laughed with his entire body leaning forward or backwards as his laughter filled the air. Mark noticed the way Hyuck would become defensive whenever someone did so much as jokingly pick on him, or how he always had to have the last word in an argument; real or fake, but always made sure to do it in a respectful way because he had a heart of gold, really. Or how whenever a song was playing in the car or at the apartment, he would dance while he walked or bounce gently in his seat along to it. Mark noticed all of the little things about Donghyuck and each one gave him another reason to fall for him. 

“Mark,” The older boy hadn’t realized that he had zoned out until he noticed Hyuck waving his hands in front his face and repeating his name. “Markie, Mark, Lee Minhyung, hello-” Mark almost choked when he heard him call him Minhyung because nobody called him Minhyung anymore. 

Feeling embarrassed, Mark tried to joke his way out of the feeling. “Sorry, Hyuck just got tired for a minute, I wonder why that is.” Mark let out a forced laugh and watched as the smile on Donghyuck’s face fell; Mark felt his heart break at the sight. “No, no, wait. It’s okay, I’m just messing with you. I’m sorry, Hyuck, I just zoned out for a minute.” Mark tried to backtrack his previous statement seeing as it had upset the younger boy. Bad joke, he thought to himself. 

“No, it’s okay, Mark. You’re right, of course you’re tired.” Hyuck apologized while refusing to make eye contact, only staring down at the ice cream which was now starting to melt in the cup. 

Mark felt another pang in his chest, he hated seeing Donghyuck upset especially when he was the cause of it; no matter how little or big the problem was. “No, Hyuckie, it’s okay, really. I’m not tired anymore. I promise.” Mark reassured the younger boy and although unconvinced Donghyuck let his lips tug upward and into a small smile. 

“You sure?” Donghyuck questioned shyly, to which Mark just nodded in affirmation while smiling at the younger. “If you say so.” Donghyuck responded still not looking up to make eye contact with Mark, instead he twirled his thumbs around one another and focused on anything else but the situation or the thoughts running through his mind. 

“Hey, Donghyuck, look at me,” Mark called out gently, this caused Donghyuck to look up and meet his eyes. “You’re okay, I’m not mad at you. You know I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, I did it because I wanted, too. I’m happy, don’t worry.” Donghyuck felt his breath catch in his throat ,unable to speak he nodded signaling that he understood what the other was saying to him. 

“Thank you, Mark. If it means anything, I’m really happy, too. It means a lot that you do these crazy little things with me like come to McDonald’s at 2 AM because I can’t control my cravings for fast food. I’m really glad you do. I just really like spending time with you, no matter what it is that we’re doing.” Donghyuck held his breath after speaking afraid that if he spoke again he’d say the wrong thing, letting the blush creep up on his cheeks and the shy smile show how he felt. 

Mark felt himself grow weak at the boy sitting in front of him. “No matter what time it is, I’m always here for you.” Mark didn’t have a chance to think about what he said next before the words came out of his mouth. “God, can you be any cuter?” Mark felt himself immediately grow nervous because did he really just outwardly call his best friend cute? “I mean, I-” Mark thought carefully for a quick second while looking at Donghyuck’s face, he wasn’t able to read the emotion but he was already here so he might as well be honest. “Yeah who am I kidding, you really are the cutest.” Mark felt as if he had nothing to lose but he also had everything to lose at the same time and he felt nerves run through his entire body like an electric shock. 

Donghyuck sat in a state of bewilderment at what he had heard from Mark. Mark had said he was cute, his Mark had said he was the cutest. Donghyuck took every ounce of courage he had to come up with something witty to say back. “Nope, I can name someone cuter than me.” Mark looked at him with a puzzled expression written on his face as he almost inaudibly asked who.

“Who? Oh, you.” Was all Donghyuck said as he watched Mark’s eyes shift around, Donghyuck began to regret his decision on flirting but to his surprise Mark interrupted his thoughts. 

“I like you.” Donghyuck did not believe the words he was hearing, Mark had said he liked him. Mark Lee, the boy he had fallen for over the last year had admitted to liking him. 

“Come again,” Donghyuck let out, his words laced with the obvious disbelief he felt in that moment. “You like me?” Donghyuck’s voice wavered at the end letting a small crack in his voice be heard; thankfully Mark chose to ignore it. 

“Yeah, uh, I like you.” Mark confirmed and neither boy dared to speak for what felt like forever. 

“Oh, cool.” Donghyuck replied first, unsure of what to say or how to form a proper sentence because his thoughts were a mess; complete shambles. 

Mark just nodded in agreement while biting at his bottom lip nervously. “Yeah, it’s cool.” Donghyuck knew he needed to say something before he worried Mark but words were failing him at the moment.

“Very,” Donghyuck began, he was afraid that his voice would fail him, that he wouldn’t be able to say the words he wanted to say but he was also afraid that he was going to upset Mark and he really didn’t want that so he finally responded, “I like you, too.” Donghyuck immediately felt the weight of the world lifting off of his shoulders and wow, it felt great to say that aloud, so he said it again. “I like you, a lot, like a lot, a lot.” Donghyuck couldn’t contain his smile any longer especially not after seeing the way Mark’s eyes lit up when he said he liked him too. 

“Oh, well, this is good,” Mark felt giddy, he didn’t know how this was happening but he so grateful that Donghyuck had woken him up to come get McDonald’s because he now knew that the boy he liked more than anyone else in this world liked him back. “So, uh, what now?” Mark asked honestly unsure of what was going to happen next. 

“We’re not becoming boyfriends inside of a McDonald’s at 3 in the morning, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck teased, in reality he didn’t care if this is how he became Mark’s boyfriend, all that mattered was that he was Mark’s boyfriend and Mark was his. 

Mark giggled and Donghyuck’s heart absolutely did flips at that. “Lee Donghyuck, will you go on a date with me?” Donghyuck bit on his bottom lip nervously and nodded his head quickly in acceptance. 

“Yes, Mark Lee, I will go on a date with you.”


End file.
